Young Justice a new era
by Doggy129
Summary: This story is based off of the show young justice. It is about a team and it's leader the struggles they face trusting one another and the brewing romance they try to ignore. Family issues mainly being the leaders brother is a cyco path but if you wanna find out more you'll have to read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Before you read this story I would like you to know that it was originally written on a different app ptr writers. I wrote this story with 5 amazing authors their usernames on that app are: Guardian, Unkown killer, Nemisis, Jae, and Megan. These writers wrote from the perspective of their character. If you would like to check out more of their writing download the app and read some of their amazing storries. I did get approval from these writers that I could publish our story on diffrent cite so here I am. I really hope you like this story. I would love some constructive criticism to help make the story better. Currently the writers and I our working on a season two story so hopefully I'll be able to write that here as well. Also disclaimer I do not own any DC characters that may appear in this story. Ok now I'm going to stop talking and let you read the story. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: left to die

-Emma-

I sat in the corner as the sun beat down though the glass bringing its summer heat with it. I was nearly out of water and down to my last sandwich. I looked around in hopes someone would come along and find me. I was utterly helpless and I couldn't do a thing about it. I had become a forgotten experiment. Left to die in the unbearable heat. Though they had to make me suffer they couldn't of just shot me on the spot. Now I'm stuck in this living hell doomed to a slow and painful death.

-Spade-

I placed two sticky bombs on the doors It would take about 10 seconds for them to detonate. As they blew up and guards rushed at me. But they were to slow I dove behind them swiftly and knocked them out easily. Amateurs I thought to myself. I ran through the compound and entered the control center of all security in the building. Before the two lackeys sitting at the control panel could so much as move a finger I knocked them out with a kick to the head. I pushed one out of his chair and hacked their system. I plugged in my flash drive and downloaded all their files. A file popes up called the dome I clicked on it and what I read infuriated me. The dome was a prison for one of Cadmis's experiment. I growled and located the rooms location. I pulled out my flash drive and headed to the room anger overwhelming me. I pushed past the doors to the doom. I saw the girl looking completely hopeless and it only infuriated me more I placed one of my stronger bombs on the thick glass cage. I took several steps back. Beep beep beep the bomb went off causing smoke to billow out into the room and glass fly everywhere.

-Emma-

I sat there the sun beating down on me it's harsh heat with it. I heard a feint beeping I looked up. Curious I stood and took a few steps forward. As I did a explosion happened throwing me backward. smoke was depleting everywhere I could hardly see my own two feet. I coughed struggling for air I used my powers and levitated above the ground making it easier to breath and see. As the smoke slowly cleared I noticed a stange boy.

-Spade-

As soon as I caught sight of the girl and saw she was ok I quickly ran up the stairs and through the doors i had came through. as I stormed down the hallway sirens whaled. I hoped the girl got out of here before the cops showed up. my mind wandered to the girl and the hopeless expression on her face before I set her free. Anger rose in me as I thought about what the Cadmis scientist most likely did to her. No one should ever have to go through that pain I should know as a experiment of theirs. I was going to make them pay for what they did to her. I clenched my fist until they were white with fury. My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of footsteps running toward me. A young scientist ran down the hall toward the dome. I grabbed him by the collar of his lab coat and pinned him to the wall pressing my knife against his neck lightly. I growled "are their anymore experiments like the dome?". He trembled and whimpered begging me not to hurt him. I pushed my knife harder against his throat only to draw a drop of blood. "answer the question" I growled older this time.

-Emma-

After the guy disappeared I chased after him confused. I was still in the damn building t hey never left me. It was all just apart of their experiment on me. I searched the halls Looking for him. Then I saw the guy he had my instructor pinned to the wall a knife against his neck. My instructor yelled at me. "Stop him! Emma stop him!" I stood staring. 'What do I do?!' I asked myself.

-Spade-

Before Emma even had a chance to decide. I snarled "I'm sick of you people" then cut a slash in his throat so he would die but slowly and painfully. I dropped him letting him writhe on the floor I wiped the blood off then put my knife away. I looked at the girl and said "the exit is this way if you want to get out of here follow me" She hesitantly nodded and we ran down the hallway together. Something was wrong this was way to easy no guards no tranq darts no anything.

-Lee-

"Send him we haven't used the clone in more than 50 years! Send Subject L after them!" A scientist yells, slamming his fist on a red button. My eyes spring open, my tall structure looming over them as I bashed my way through the door after the two intruders. My body growing restless from following the command. In return my own freedom, lifting the door as I glared at two people run down the corridor. One, a male with silver hair, the other, a girl with brown hair. I pick up the pace running after them.

(Ok I know this is kinda a bad ending for the first chapter)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the advice sparky I think it helped!**

**-Spade-**

I swore someone was following us as we raced down the hallway but quickly dismissed the thought we hadn't met one guard on our way down the hallway. Which was actually suspicious maybe someone was following them. As I was about to look over my shoulder I felt someone knock me over.

Emma had also gotten knocked down and was in my range of sight she seemed unharmed. I stood up and brushed myself off. I turned around to be faced with a boy he looked awfully familiar. He was slightly taller than me and looked older his bright yellow eyes glowed with insanity I narrowed my eyes at him then I remembered but I wish I hadn't. I studied him closely he was obviously a threat.

As his muscles tensed and I readied myself for a attack. The stranger lounged at me tying to punch me at the temple for an easy knock out. I dove out of his way glaring at him ready for another attack. He studied me carefully then he glanced at Emma who just stood he charged at her full speed

**-Casper-**

"What are you doing!? Don't just stand there!" I yell, grabbing the pretty blue-eyed girl by the wrist for just a second to pull her out of the way of the guy who had just charged at her.

I just now joined the rescue party, late may I add, but it's not as hard as it seems to figure out who are the good guys and who are the bad. I quickly analyzed the situation. Okay, so the scientists are almost always bad, the creepy yellow-eyed guy who just attacked is also bad news, but the girl and Spade are definitely good. Then again, I just got here, (running from school, then changing out of my uniform, and into my costume and mask takes time) so other than with Spade I have a very large chance of being wrong. I just got the okay to be Spade's partner two weeks ago so I'm not second hand at this.

The guy turned to me fast, he punched and I ducked. He made to kick me in the head but I blocked with my arm, then I took hold of his shirt pulling him forward then putting my hand on his chest for a second, I pushed him back, hard, with my super strength. Unfortunately he wasn't pushed back as far as I had hoped.

"We're running now!," I yelled to the girl, wide eyed with fear. The guy was scary!

**-Lee-**

I get back up. My eyes glowing in anger as I began to get back to the chase, braking through every one of the doors, my insane laughter reaching out to them as I began catching up with them." WERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING KIDDO'S!?" I scream my white hair flying out in every direction as I swiped at them, sending the girl flying into the wall looking at the jackal, my yellow eyes glowing along with the slick back outline, of a crazy smile."What kid? Hahahaha! Your lover girl isn't going to see me behead you with my bear hands! Trust me! It isn't going to hurt a bit! HAHAHAHA!" I grit my teeth, mussels flexing at him as he whips his knives out.

the boy with the yellowing defying eyes longed at me pinning me momentarily he quickly jumped off just as I relied he had left something on my shirt it blew up in my face pushing me Into the wall. the boy pushed both his companions up and shoved them toward the steel doors he had growled "keep running no matter what I've got this". They hesitated then he threw a card at them and they dashed through the doors avoiding the explosion. The card blew up the roof above the exit they just took concaving the only exit. I turned back to me narrowing his eyes and said "we could of helped you".

"HELPED ME! DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH!" I scream at him my white robes flapping back as did my silver white hair. I was mad yes I admit that madness was in my 'programming' ever seance I was made. I was built to kill. Yet they just kept running from me as I gave a sleek smirk in the creepiest way possible, my voice all distorted like a demon. Or like someone was strumming on my vocal cords. It existed me to catch them because the only thing the brats are doing is getting lost. I screamed a laugh, sending a chill not only down there spines but mine as well.." YOU'LL NEVER LEAVE THIS PLACE ALIVE JACKAL! COUNT ON IT!"

Jackal continued throwing explosives around the room not strong enough to damage the structure of the building. The explosives billowed smoke into the room making it impossible for me to see. I laughed and it sent a chill down my own back.

I jackal had circled me a few times throwing knifes and explosives seemed to be his main weapon he had given me cuts and bruises but I couldn't feel them.

I had caught one of his previous knives he had thrown at me right then I threw a knife in his direction it hit his leg i heard him tear it out quickly with a slight yelp. Then threw it back at me it impaled me in the shin.

I glared at him and growled "jackal you can't run and you can't hide I will kill you and their is no escape of this!". Jackal circled me carefully placing explosives. When they exploded it almost brought the floor down underneath us. It slowly cracked and I realized the floor was about to cave in

We fall fast, in the long fall I grasp onto him tightly, twirling his body downwards for when we land, his head would be brutally crushed. But he kicked my face, pain consuming my face, as I let him go landing on my head as we stop. Blood dripping on my face in shock as I flopped down, my head throbbing. Out cold as the jackal loomed over me. Giving a slightly concerned look. As I lift my head up." Uuuu..." I groan, rubbing the wound as he looked at me." Who are you?" I ask examining my surroundings." My head hurts...". Everything went fuzzy but I felt someone bandage my head and lift me up right before blacking out.

**-Casper-**

The crazy guy had yelled, "You'll never leave this place alive, Jackal! Count on it!," to our backs as we ran through endless hallways, that all looked the same! I know we're running and all, so I'm not really paying attention to detail, but I mean seriously, how does anyone navigate a place like this?

"Wait one minute! Spade KNOWs that guy!?"

"Not the time!," she's right of course, it wasn't the time but that doesn't mean I'm going to forget about it. No, I will definitely bring it up later.

"So, are you turning back with me or do you want my communicator to help you get to our ship by yourself, because he just became my partner and I am NOT going to explain his death to The Bat."

"He told us to run, he seemed pretty serious," she countered.

"He's fighting the Terminator!"

We whipped around, so that we were now running towards the danger. The ground quaked as we got closer, it was too late, Spade and the maniac had been face to face when the floor under them caved in due to Spade's bombs.

"Spade!,"I called down the hole desperately all I could see was the dust from the crushed cement.

"I'm fine... but he's hurt,"Spade's voice finally reached me.

"And that's a bad thing!?," knowing he was okay, I turned to keep look out as THEY made their way out of the hole Spade created. I thought the scientist had to have heard the explosion and sent other experiments after us, but I was wrong, nothing came. The scientists had cut their losses, leaving both of their experiments behind without knowing who had won.

Spade had had his arm around the maniacs shoulder, Even though he had definitely looked as though he was going to faint under that guys weight. He had done a good job getting them both out of the crater, but they fell who knows how many feet, not to mention already being exhausted from the fighting before falling. I mean, Spade was strong and it took a lot to tire him out, but we have all been through a lot today.

"If he doesn't wake by the time you get to the mount justice, you're going to have help him in. He's heavier than he looks," Spade had said after finally making it to where the girl and I were waiting.

"See y'll later, I've got to go finish up something," Spade's way of saying goodbye. I gave him a suspicious look, then accepted that Spade would always be the solo-act type.

I flew the ship away from the wreck we created in our successful mission.

Wait one minute, "what's your name," I asked looking at the girl (don't worry the ship has autopilot.)

"Emma," she seemed surprised by my sudden curiosity.

"You look like an Emma," I said simply.

"Now that I think about it, super strength isn't much of a power, I would much rather have the ability to fly, but it does come in handy," I changed the subject.

I looked back at the guy. Like Spade, Emma, and I, he was covered in scratches and bruises but he had a lot more blood than the rest of us. I bet if he was in his right mind he'd kill us for kidnapping him.

We made it back to my home and parked the ship.

"Where are we?," Emma questioned confused.

"Mount Justice, of course," Frost replied as we walked into my living room, where we made the maniac lay down on the couch.

I turned to look at the other three, "well, here we are..."

**-Frost-**

Leaning on the kitchen counter I looked at all of them with an emotion less look. Our killer was passed out on the couch it was taking sheer strength not to cut down the enemy.

But I'm loyal to Spade and his orders. I will tolerate him for now.

I looked at the new girl, Emma. Everything about her screamed danger. She looked at everything like it was completely new.

"Where do you think Spade went?"I asked out of no where. Casper stood up from the laid body of the broken creature. Maybe that was harsh for a thought but I don't care.

Emma looked at me with steady eyes. Casper rubbed the back of his neck."I don't know Frost, you know how he is."

I nodded, Spade is a solo guy with secrets. Then again aren't we all filled to the brim with secrets?

I pointed to the broken creature laid on the couch."What are we to do with him?"

"I don't know told me to take care of him."Casper said. Emma looked from me to Casper clearly confused.

"What?Are we suppose to keep him?"I asked with distaste of the idea."What about Batman?"

Casper let out a sigh."I don't know, maybe he'll except him."

"Maybe not."I said pushing my self off of the counter. My footsteps were silent as I rounded the couch with my arms behind my back. Emma watched me with amusement.

I studied the creature, he was big and very…Strong looking. Maybe Batman will really except him."He clearly has no 's…Dull."

"What?How?"Casper asked."Do you SEE the size of him?!"

"I've seen it before."I said bored. I looked at Casper with cold in my eyes."You can't tell cause your a sidekick TO a sidekick."

Casper's face was turning a little red."Frost, you don't have to act like your better than everyone!"

"Well I am."I said simply.

"I swear Frost your like a-"

"-Let's not fight."Emma said with lack of emotion in her voice. "That's the least thing we need."

"Your right Emma."Casper said with a pointed look at me. I shrugged in response."While we wait for Spade I should show you around."Casper said to Emma.

"Whoa,Me too right?"I ask him. I glanced at the creature a little uneasy.

"Oh no."Casper said delighted of my situation."You do have to watch him…Since I'm second in charge."He said with an evil grin.

I looked at the beat up boy laid asleep in the couch once the grey doors slid closed.

I am alone with a monster.

I waited with the monster until his eyes sprang open fast looking at the me with a evil grin on his face, rubbing his head that held a bandage on it.. I backed away as he grasped the sword that laid carelessly next to him. He letting out a evil laugh, slowly walking slowly towed me." HE'S AWAKE!" I yelped as he grasped my throat throwing me to the wall." Hahaha!" his laugh was stern with evil and inanity. he walked over to me pointing the large sword that weighs more than I do.

he was about to stab me finish me with a swift swipe, but I had managed to dodge it, with every ounce of me power as it made contact with the couch splitting it straight in half.

He growl, loudly at me." Were are you going..?" moving a chair over the door as he backed me up to a corner.

"The funs just getting started..." He said smiling wickedly.

Oh my FLIP! The monster is awake and in our secret place. Exactly what does the brave Frost do she runs away.

I run passed rooms till I thrust a familiar one open, aware of the monster on his way. I grab a sword straight from the rack of swords just as I here him yell for me to come out.

I put the sword belt around my waist. And looked around the room for an exit. I look up at the ceiling to see a vent. I jumped and pulled it free and shimmied my self in.

I close and start moving soundlessly. I could hear his heavy footsteps. I put my back on the inner tunnel and let out a breath feeling like I am the worst person.

After a few minutes the place got quiet. I braced myself as I sneaked a peak through an open vent.

Then he was there in my vision."Hello pretty."He said pulling me down.

**-Spade-**

I had just arrived at the cave and heard "He's Awake!" then a yelp. The slice of a sword ripping through our sofa told me that our guest had woken up. I followed his voice and menicial laugh. I saw him he was face to face with frost I pulled out a trak dart and I threw it with precision it found his neck. He turned around his expression filled with rage at the sight of me. But then his face went calm and he fell forward. Landing on the floor with a bang. Already hearing casper and Emma footsteps racing toward us.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Whoa. What did we just miss!," Casper said as he slid across the floor after bursting through the door followed closely by Emma.

Casper looked from Frost, who was still holding her katana in a fighting position, to me, who was completely calm even though I was still a bloody mess, to the maniac, who was now faced down on the cave floor with a sleeping dart in his neck.

"Aw, man! I miss everything!," casper said.

"Calm down, everything's fine," I replied.

"Hey... Thanks," Frost said to me curtly. "But I could've handled it." She reminded me.

"I know, but we aren't aiming to kill," I replied looking down at him.

"Why aren't we aiming to kill again?," Casper asked, before I could come up with a more logical reason then the one I had Casper asked "How do you know him, Spade?". Like that was a question I was going to answer no that would require to explain a lot about my past something I like to keep under wraps.

We all went to the living room, Casper and were carrying the maniac when we went to the stairs that led to the holding area I sent Casper back up to wait with the others.I placed him in a cell and sighed I locked the door to the cell.

I really didn't want to go up stairs and explain everything to them. So instead I left a note telling them I had somewhere to go. I snuck out of the mountain easily they didn't see me.

Luckily I got to the woods and bandaged myself up. My adrenalin faded leaving me exhausted. I sat up in the trees and closed my eyes slowly I fell asleep letting my guard down my mistake.

Nightmares as always consumed my sleep. I was back in the cadmis lab and they had me locked up in a holding tube I banged against the glass frantically calling for help. That's when the scientist approached my tube his smile evil and his voice soft and quiet terrified me. the glass tune broke and when I came out it's just all darkness around me . I saw myself with a bloody sword standing over lee. That's when I woke up I looked around me everything was dark I was panting. At the most I must of slept maybe 3 hours. I sighed and sat their staring at the sky. My mind wandered as I shut my eyes once more.

I was a project at cadmis an explosive went of near mine and another experiments containment cell setting us free jackal was my name at the time.

The other experiment and I tried to escape and killed many in the process and we had escaped and teamed up for 3 years running from cadmis and destroying their labs. But one day we were careless and they caught us they immediately put us on ice. I found a way to escaped the ice somehow. I also freed lee the experiment I had spent 3 years with.

We tried to escape but when we were so close to freedom they caught lee I didn't go back for him believing him already dead and they did horrible things to him.

They gave him a purpose to hunt me down and bring me back to them. Twice he almost succeeded but my luck ran out the third time and he caught me. They put me back on ice and did the same to lee saying he was to big of a risk.

We were locked in their for many years but I had found another way out but this time I left lee and I escaped. After I escaped I started attacking cadmis labs. Making sure no one ever had to go through what I or my brother had to go through. ( if that's unclear he is calling lee his brother because he grew up with him and was practically raised by him)

The justice league thought of me as a danger to people so they forced me to join their little teen group. I worked alone and the only one of the league members ever talked to me and that's batman. He was the one that had said I should become apart of the team. So now I was his responsibility but after I joined the team I still attacked the cadmis labs. I just didn't kill as many people.

Now it's my chance to make it up to lee for what I did. But I think he's to far gone I can't chose what's good for the team because of our old friendship He practically raised me after we escaped cadmis. I know he tried to kill me but I still can't help but hope somewhere that the lee I once knew is still in their and that he'll come to his senses.

I have never told and will never tell anyone about this. Not even the justice league knows where I came from or what I've done. They tried to find out once with Martian man hunter but he said my mind had many strong barriers and that he could not break through. I intend to keep it this way where no one knows.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry this one took so long to publish hope you enjoy

**-Frost-**

I walked to my room rubbing my mangled throat. That stupid tyrant ruined my breathing.

I threw my sword on my bed once I was in my dark room. I went to my bathroom and looked at my red bruised neck in the tall mirror attached to the back door.

My hair too, it's white dye was wearing off. I shook my head as I took off my black mask that covered my mouth.

Under it was nothing. I guess I'm the only one without any powers and frankly the useless one. Casper had super strength, Emma has probably even cooler powers, the guy-who I now know is Lee-has a lots of tricks up his sleeve,And Spade or Jackal has secrets so who knows WHAT he could have.

I?I only have that sword. I stared at it my nose wrinkled. I'm so weak, I was never like this before I joined a team. I looked at my boney fingers.

I decided not to think anymore as I took a shower and re-dyed my hair milky white. Putting on a dark blue turtle neck and grey sweats I went to the training room.

I'm glad the Justice League aren't around. If they were then we'd get a scolding from Batman and maybe Superman if he was in the mood.

I went to the holding cells to and walked down the hall till I saw him. My katana was in my hand and he was asleep.

With a key I stole I opened the door my mask covered my mouth but I know I have to do this for the Justice League. I looked down at him, he looked at peace with himself considering how crazy he actually went a few hours ago.

I chained him up to the wall and then paced in front of him my sword dragging against the cement floor."How can I actually allow you to live after what you did?"I said my voice barely sounding.

My feet barely made sounds on the floor. I looked at the guy and unsheathed my sword slowly and carefully, I stared at the harsh blade just inches from my face."I'm going to love this."I

Whisper down at Lee.

I pulled my arm back ready to put an ending blow."Frost!Yo!"I heard Casper's voice stopping the sword just inches from Lee's neck.

Casper jogged down the hall to find me standing casually with my sword and Lee chained to the wall.

"Wha-Never wanna go out for some food?"Casper asked.

I escorted him out then closed the cell with a loud thud. Maybe outside is just what I needed."Sure."I answered.

"Let me go ask Spade then we can go."Casper said running down the hall. My fake smile melted away as soon as I no longer could see Casper, I had missed a target.

I had missed my chance.

All of us sat in a booth at Applebee's. I only agreed to come here to eat not to socialize with my team. Emma and Casper talked about something chattering I listened to them but stayed quiet along with Spade.

**-Casper-**

Spade, Frost, Emma and I had just gotten back from eating out (at Applebees!), upon entering the cave we noticed (because it was very, very obvious!) the long crude scratches on the floor. The marks put a complete stop in our conversation.

"It kind of looks like a bear tried to ice skate on my floor," I joked into the dead silence, examining the floor.

"It's no time for jokes, Casper, there's something wrong!," Spade scolded, giving me a strict 'be mature' look.

"Sorry."

Frost hadn't taken her eyes off of the marks since we came in, "Lee," she growled quietly, "agh! I knew it! I should've killed that-that beast when I had the chance!," the quiet was over and she was angry.

Turning, she ran from where we were to the holding chamber, when she reach it (I could barely keep up, I don't have super speed, you know!) she slammed the door open. The holding chamber was a wreck. Despite the total lack of water, it looked like a shark had attacked (but I wasn't going to say that one out loud), I turned to look at Frost, but she was already gone, Spade, Emma, and I chased after her as she sped to where the backdoor of the cave was. It was too late Lee (apparently everyone knew his name but me) was gone.

And Frost was furious. After hitting the wall with a few merciless punches she stormed off, presumably to her room, with a loud slam of a door.

Great, now I just hope Frost doesn't kill Spade in his sleep for bringing Lee here in the first place.

Frost had changed into her mission clothes and now was entering the training room her katana in hand. Canary, Batman, and Red Tornado talked aboutwho should go after Lee. "I'll do it." frost said raising her chin slightly. They acted like she didn't just speak.

"Spade and Casper would be good for the mission,"Canary was saying. She looked over my shoulder at Spade and I.

Batman seemed to be considering as red tornado stared blankly at a hologram of Gotham City.

"No," Frost said forcefully."Let me go."

"What makes you think you could do it?"Canary asked amused.

Casper and Emma stood to my right and left. I'm sure Spade knew I'm mad at him a little."Come on Canary! She can handle this."I said clapping her back. She turned slowly at me with a death stare telling me that isn't okay.

I acted like I hadn't saw it and clapped her back harder."Yeah I can do it Frost assured.

Canary looked at Batman."Well we are busy with-"

"-Black Canary I would appreciate it if you wouldn't speak of private matters."Batman warned and then he studied each of us. He stopped at Spade."Be careful with your team."He said his voice gave out a strong message that hung in the air.

Spade stared back with equal cold look."Okay I will."

Frost turned away in disgust and clutched the red laced handle of her Katana.

My eyes were on Frost and then on Spade as we went out to the jet.

I glanced at Frost and then Spade. I know it's cheesy, but this team really is like my family. With Frost and Spade fighting like this... I don't know, it just makes me feel bad.

"I won't ask any more," I stated to him quietly, so Frost and Emma couldn't hear. I don't think he heard me, but I didn't repeat myself, I wasn't going to ask about him and Lee again.

Spades eyes were hazy as he stared off, but he also looked upset, like he was remembering something really sad. And that made me think of something sad.

Spade already knew my backstory, everyone did. Me, my parents, and my older sister, Sara, got so sick one day (from some type of radiation) that we were checked into an Emergency hospital. I was the only member of my family that checked out, that was when I gained my powers and Red Tornado took me to live in Mount Justice to be a hero, I was six then.

But it's no big deal, my story's no secret. I've seen the way my team mates act, I know that they've been through much worse things than I have.

Then there was a loud 'bang' that made me look up at the ceiling of our ship, I already knew who it was.

"Casper, land this ship now!," Spade ordered. I obeyed, swiftly steering the ship towards the ground, but I wasn't fast enough, Lee did something to the ship and we crash landed in an open patch of forest beside a river.

Spade, Frost, Emma, and I raced out of the ship ready for anything Lee would throw at us.

**-Spade-**

As we got onto the jet all I could think about was lee. Even after he had tried to kill frost and destroyed out base I still hoped he was ok. I scolded myself it was my job to protect this team and instead I had put them in even more danger. Lee was gone and that was it what was left of him was a monster that I had created. Now I had put my whole team in danger because I let my emotions get in the way.

The realization that id never get lee back made me feel as if I had lost my brother again. I looked forward staying focused On the mission at hand. Casper kept glancing at frost then me. I knew frost was angry at me I was angry at me so I didn't blame her I was angry at myself.

Their was a loud bang and all my senses immediately went on high alert. I heard a roar and stood out of my seat " Casper get us on land now". I looked at the roof I could hear him but just bearly as if he were whispering "jackal come out come out before I rip this place apart." I growled under my breath "I'm sorry lee". Frost looked up at the roof and unsheathed her katana. Then their was a huge roar and a pair of claws through the roof. "Casper land the ship now!".

We raced out of the ship ready for anything Lee would throw at us. He had crashed our ship in the middle of a grassy plain a think folkie of trees surrounded the plain. In front of us stood Lee.

Frost had her sword out she looked as if she was ready to charge lee and kill him with one strike. Casper got ready to fight Emma looked tense and nervous. I said softly under my breath "I'm sorry old friend".

Then lee snarled he came charging at us and clawed at frost she quickly jumped out of the way. Then he turned toward me and seemed to be laughing. The hair on the back if my neck stood up he charged me I jumped over him and put a card on his back. It exploded and frost ran at him while he was off balance her sword did almost nothing to him As hit him directly.

He turned around and charged at Frost I was to far away to stop him. But I threw a knife that hit right under his eye he roared in pain and turned back to me and charged right then Casper attacked him distracting him. Then Emma hit him from the other side.

Frost then stabbed him in the side he roared out. And swatted Casper aside then clawed frost badly at the arm Sending her katana flying. Emma raced over to Casper checking his pulse. Frost held her arm it was bleeding heavily.

I stared into the eyes of this monster. Then he ran at me full speed I tried to dive under his legs but he managed to scratch me with his foot I landed on my side and quickly got up.

Frost stood holding her sword shakily Casper was up but had a hash on his head and Emma was all scratched up on her legs. I looked back at Lee he stared into my eyes his were filled with hate and anger. He charged at me.


End file.
